


Jacking the Mic

by LokiLover84



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha has fun teasing Jensen onstage at a panel. :) (This is dedicated to my good friend Bekki, who always comes to mind every time I write Destiel... I hope you enjoy!! :) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacking the Mic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sam661187](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam661187/gifts).



“What’s your favourite thing about Jensen?”

The question, in and of itself, was innocent. The girl who asked was young, certainly no older than twenty, with a cute face, a sprinkling of freckles and long, slightly curly, dark blonde hair. Misha grinned, thinking over all the things he loved about Jensen. His smile, his freckles, the way his eyes crinkled at the edges when he laughed. His laugh, his love of life. 

Then Misha’s brain decided to supply him with more graphic ideas, ones which were completely unsuitable for the audience. Misha fought back a blush with some difficulty, trying to focus as he named off Jensen’s better qualities, and some not quite so perfect. All the while, he was thinking, in the back of his mind, how much he loved Jensen, how perfect he looked with just his shirt off, on his knees, his lips wrapped around Misha’s cock, those beautiful emerald eyes dark jade with lust as he looked up at Misha through those impossibly long eyelashes. 

Or how perfect Jensen was, lying on his back on a bed, or any available flat surface, his legs spread in teasing invitation, one hand wrapped lazily around his cock, stroking it lightly, as he smirked up at Misha. 

Swallowing a bit, trying to look nonchalant, he glanced over at Jensen, who was eyeing him with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Suddenly Misha felt too hot. Jensen knew what he was thinking, almost as if he could read Misha’s mind, even though the older man had the straightest poker face of anyone Jensen knew. 

Well, Misha decided as he finished answering the question, not even remembering what he’d said but apparently giving a satisfactory enough answer to get a thank you, to could play this game.

The next couple of questions were for Jared, to which Misha paid no attention, but ducked his head and cocked it to the side, catching Jensen’s eye. When Jensen turned his head to full on look at Misha, the older man started stroking his mic, eyes darting past Jensen to lock on Jared. To anyone in the audience, it would look like Misha was absentmindedly playing while listening fully to Jared, but Jensen knew better. 

Misha’s fingers slid up and down the base several times, slowly, then his fingertips danced over the metal top, fingernail running along where Jensen’s slit would be, if it were his cock. Misha caught the look on Jensen’s face, a mixture of amusement, lust and fear. He knew Jensen was always worried about them giving something away about their relationship, something that the insanely observant fangirls might see and latch on to. 

But Misha was always careful, and so he wasn’t worried. 

He kept stroking the mic, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, and he saw Jensen swallow. His palm slid up and over the top, squeezing lightly, and was that a flush creeping up Jensen’s neck? He wanted so badly to look down at Jensen’s crotch, to see if he was getting hard, but restrained himself. 

Jensen kept his eyes on Misha for longer than he should have, and when he looked away, it was with difficulty. He could narrow his eyes a bit, imagine that Misha was touching him rather than the mic, and god if the thought didn’t make him hard as a rock. Jensen inhaled, a shaky breath, and blinked slowly, trying not to think of Misha and his damn teasing. 

Then Jared said something about Misha, and turned to look at him, and Jensen couldn’t help but look as well. 

Misha grinned at both of them, but Jensen could see that his eyes were dark. His hand was stroking the mic harder now, and a bit faster, but not so fast as to give anything away to the audience. Jensen shivered a little, recognizing the strokes Misha applied to Jensen’s cock just before Jensen came. 

Thankfully, just before Jensen was sure he would cream his pants, the panel ended and he couldn’t get off the stage fast enough. 

Once back behind the curtain, he waited for Misha, and when the older man emerged, Jensen grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, shoving him up against the nearest stable wall and kissing him fiercely. Jared emerged from behind the curtain a moment later and crossed his arms, grinning at the couple. 

“Jesus, Misha, I thought Jensen was gunna jump up and fuck you right there on the stage. It would have served you right, too, jacking that mic the way you were…”

Misha heard the words distantly, moaning into Jensen’s mouth until the younger man pulled away. Jensen scraped his teeth down the side of Misha’s neck, then grabbed Misha’s hand and tugged. 

“Back to the hotel.”

Misha wasn’t complaining as Jensen practically dragged him down the hall. 

Jared watched them go, shaking his head at the retreating backs of his two best friends. 

He wondered if Misha even realized he was still holding the mic.


End file.
